A Walk On The Beach
by itsangee
Summary: One-shot. Random fluff. Basically, it's a walk on the beach, lol :D please read and review, even if you hate it!


**This story is something completely random that popped into my head when I was bored, and I decided to turn it into a one-shot. It's basically just fluff :D I will try and update Vengeance soon, but I need to decide where I'm going with it. Btw, if you have a better name from this one-shot, please tell me, cos I need a proper name for it :D**

**Oh, and I do not own the characters or the song lyrics- the song is Stop The World by Demi Lovato.**

Connie gazed up at the silver sky, wishing it could be a dazzling blue to reflect her feelings. The grey sea lapped at her bare feet, chilling her toes, but Connie didn't care- her hand was firmly clasped in Col's. She couldn't have been happier. Looking up at him, her eyes met his and he smiled down on her and squeezed her hand tighter.

"Cold?" he asked, as the wind whipped at their clothes. It was the middle of June- it should've been hot, but the weather had other ideas. Connie shook her head.

"I'm fine." She looked back out to sea.

"Fancy a dip?" Col kicked the freezing water at her, causing her to cringe.

"It's freezing!" she gasped, and then kicked him back, spattering his clothes with icy droplets.

"Freezing?" Col stopped and looked straight at Connie, a smirk on his face. "Well then how do you like this?"

Before she had time to react, Col wrapped his hands around Connie's waist and lifted her off the ground, dashing into the water. Connie screamed as he threw both of them into the next wave, drenching them both. Connie was submerged briefly, then re-surfaced, coughing and spluttering. She wiped her hair out of her eyes.

"You evil…" Connie couldn't finish her sentence, as her body was racked with another round of coughs. Col grabbed her hand and pulled her to stand up, the water reaching up to their waists.

"Connie, don't hyperventilate!" Col laughed, but she still spluttered. "Oh God… you're dying! You need the kiss of life!" And he lifted her chin and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Connie immediately stopped coughing, and leaned against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around him, Col supporting her in the water. They were the only two people in the whole world- nothing mattered at that moment; the couple were only aware of each other.

Before either knew what had hit them, they were knocked underwater by an immense force. A wave crashed over their heads and they came up, laughing. Col felt Connie's body shivering like a leaf in a gale.

"C'mon." He pulled her out of the water and up the beach, and they both collapsed on the sand, breathing heavily. Col lay on his back, staring up at the bleak sky. "Still wish you'd come to the beach?" He looked at Connie, smiling. "Or wish you were at home; warm and fully dry?"

Connie lay down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Of course not." They were both silent for a minute. Connie listened to Col's heartbeat, slowly decreasing as he got his breath back. "What about you?" she finally said.

"Huh?" Col opened his eyes, which he had unknowingly shut.

"Do you wish you were at home? Or anywhere else?"

"Of course not," Col echoed her words. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else except here with you." He sighed. "I wish we could stay here forever. Just you and me, no one else. Like the rest of the world didn't matter."

Lyrics from a song briefly flashed through Connie's mind. _We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we could do. _Connie wished she could stop the world- freeze time, so they could stay on this beach forever. She wanted it more than anything, and she knew every other girl in school did too.

"Col, why are you here?" Connie asked abruptly.

"I… wanted to go for a walk with you." He twisted her head to look at her, questioningly. Connie didn't tear her gaze away from the sky.

"No, I mean… why are you with me? Why do you like me?"

Col sat up and stared at her. "What brought this on?"

Connie shrugged, sitting up too. "I dunno… I was just thinking how many girls in our year wish they were me right now." She stared out to sea. "You could have anyone you wanted, someone popular, who wouldn't drag you down. Why me?"

Col was silent. He knew what she was trying to say, but he didn't want to hear it. He was fed up of Connie putting herself down, when in fact he felt insignificant compared to her. She was a universal, the Society's hero, and he was just a Pegasus companion. At meetings, people looked right through him, at Connie. He often wondered why she was with him. But she was- and nothing else mattered. He answered her question with the honest truth, which was all he could think of to say.

"I'm with you because when you look at me, you don't look through me. I'm with you because you're the only person who can read me like a book. Because you're intelligent, smart, kind, trustworthy… Because when you smile your eyes sparkle, and when you laugh it makes me laugh too. I'm with you because I need you. Without you I'm nothing, and when you're not with me it feels as if half of my heart has been ripped away."

Col stopped abruptly, realising he was babbling. Connie didn't know what to say, so she thanked him without words, leaning forward and hugging him tight. Col wrapped his arms protectively around her, burying his face in her hair, smelling her apple blossom shampoo. Connie smiled, so overcome with emotion that she wanted to cry. She still couldn't believe what Col had just said. She thought she was dreaming.

But she wasn't. Col was really here with her, and he felt the same way that she felt towards him. And when he kissed her again, it felt as if time had stopped altogether. The same song filtered back into Connie's mind.

_We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we could do…_


End file.
